


Destiny

by cirobert



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirobert/pseuds/cirobert
Summary: Archangel Gabriel spent many years hiding as the Trickster but when he finally died he wasn't sad, he was comfy in the void. Until dear old Dad comes calling with news about an important baby.





	

1  
“Gabriel…time to wake up son…I need you…”   
The darkness was comforting and he didn’t want to listen but it was the voice of his father and he had to obey. So Gabriel, Archangel and Messenger of God, opened his eyes and immediately squinted against the brilliant white light in front of him.  
“Can you calm down a bit Dad? I need my eyes.” he said in that sarcastic voice that made him both the most loved and hated angel of all time. The intense light dimmed enough for Gabe to open his eyes and he sighed at the sight of his wayward father.  
“After all this time? Why now?” Gabriel asked with a slump. He had searched for his father, had scoured heaven and hell looking for the wandering deity but he died never finding him. Never finding his answer.  
“Because its time. Its time for you to do what you were born to do.” the voice of God said to his son. He placed a hand on Gabe’s shoulder and suddenly they were standing in a paved parking lot outside of a large warehouse.  
“Do you hear it?” God asked Gabriel as the silence weighed down on them.  
“What?” Gabriel asked. He was surly, his anger at his absent father plus the fact that he had been peacefully dead only moments before making him moody.  
“SAM WINCHESTER IS DEAD!!!” was broadcast across Angel Radio so loudly that Gabriel flinched.  
“Sammy?” Gabriel’s astonishment was evident, his history with the Winchesters being mixed at best.  
“DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD!!!” was broadcast next. Gabriel’s breath hitched in his chest as he continued to listen.  
“CASTIEL, THE ANGEL OF THURSDAY, HAS FALLEN!!!” was the final broadcast. Gabriel clutched at his head while the tears sprang to his eyes.   
“Castiel!” he gasped in surprise looking to his father. God was saddened but his face was immobile and blank.  
“I gave him the choice, and he chose to die with Dean rather then live without him.” his father explained.  
“Why would you give him the choice?! Make him live, make him go on!” Gabriel demanded of his father. Why Castiel? After everything the angel had done why would he choose to give up because of a human?  
“You have a job to do Gabriel, but I want you to choose to do it.” God said taking his son’s shoulder again. Suddenly they were in a hospital, the nurses’s lounge if Gabriel had to guess. There was only one nurse in here, a small black haired girl who puttered around making a lunch for herself. She was humming to herself with a small smile on her face. Gabriel and God watched her without revealing themselves.   
“Who is she?” Gabriel eyed the woman up. She was very pretty but then again so were many humans.  
“She is an extraordinary woman my son. She some how managed to gain the love of both Winchesters and your brother Castiel. She mated with all three and now carries the child of two.” God explained and Gabriel gaped at him.   
“What? How?” Gabriel stumbled over his words.  
“They discovered the best way to love was together. No one needs to know the reasons why or the mechanics of it Gabriel.” God said just a little tartly “But now this woman will have a child that is two thirds Winchester. I need you to choose if it will also be a part Castiel.”  
“I really don’t understand Dad, what exactly are you getting on about? How can a baby have more then one father? And how exactly can we suddenly make it Cas’s?” Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose. Suddenly being dead was something he missed.  
“Humans have the ability to have more then one sequence of DNA in their bodies Gabriel, some times it happens when a woman mates with more then one male at a time. Its very rare but its possible. I am quite proud of how humans have developed of their own I have to admit.” God actually sounded smug. “As for Castiel? When he died I took his grace. I can implant it into the fetus and he will be 1/3 angel.”   
“1/3? I think you’re forgetting his mother Dad, she has a part in this too doesn’t she?” Gabriel said.  
“She is of no importance besides carrying the child.”  
“No importance? She just lost all three of the men she loves and now she’s going to be carrying their child, but she’s of no importance?” Gabriel demanded of his father. This, this was why his father was the worst parent on the planet.  
“This is not why I brought you here Gabriel. You must choose if this will be the child I’ve been waiting for.” God said sternly.   
“I don’t understand any of this. Why must I choose? What makes me a part of this?” Gabe sighed.  
“If you choose to make this child Castiel’s then you also must choose to protect him, raise him, teach him about his angelic side. You will be his father in this world.”   
“What?! You bring me back from the dead so that I can raise someone else’s kid? What about her? Why can’t she do it?” he waved at the woman who was sitting and eating her lunch with no idea of the deity and angel arguing in front of her.  
“You must be the one to do it Gabriel, you are my last trusted son. If you choose not to do it then I will let Castiel’s grace go and she will loose the child.” his father explained.   
“What makes this kid so important? Whats he going to do?” Gabe struggled to understand any of this. His father wasn’t exactly the most forth coming of people, he should know.  
“He will abolish heaven and hell. This child will end the interference of angels and demons on humanity.”  
“Holy shit.” Gabe whispered as those words sunk in. Everyone had thought the Winchesters were the ones who were supposed to close heaven and hell. Could they have been one generation too early?  
“This is not a decision to make lightly Gabriel. You will also be affected when heaven shuts its gates. Are you willing to sacrifice your life to raise this child only to be locked away when he fulfills his destiny?”   
When it was put that way Gabriel’s first instinct was to say hell no and go back to being dead. Why in the hell would he raise someone else kid only to be slammed in prison when said kid grew up? And what about the woman? What if she didn’t want him near her or the kid? He watched her eat her lunch obliviously happy, probably thinking about the three men she would be returning home to when her shift was over. What was so special about her that all three of the most psychologically scarred men in history had abandoned normalcy and shacked up with her?   
“Gabriel? I need your decision.” his father prodded him along.  
“Castiel was aware of what he was leaving?” Gabe turned to his father. God nodded and Gabriel felt his shoulders slump and the fight go out of him. If his littlest brother had chosen to go with Dean and leave all this behind then he would honour his wishes and help his son.  
“I wish I had stayed dead.” Gabriel sighed but gave his father a nod.

2  
Snow didn’t know how she made it through her pregnancy and delivery. When a short blonde man had appeared to her in the bunker to announce that not only were all three of the men she loved dead but now she carried their child she had tuned out of reality for the most part. The man, an archangel named Gabriel he had informed her, had stayed by her side through the entire 9 month process and made sure she ate, took the necessary vitamins, made sure the baby was growing accordingly and when she went in labour he was the one to stay with her. She didn’t remember any of it.  
The first thing she does remember is when she heard the crying voice of her son. It was like a hammer to the ice she had been coating herself in for the past few months. There was pain, so much pain, and then she heard the clear as a bell cry that meant she was now a mother. Gabriel had been there, holding her hand and making every attempt to look anywhere but where a child was being born. When the boy cried, a strong demanding cry, he locked eyes with her and something changed. He was suddenly invested. And Snow was now responsible for the life of the last Winchester. Or Winchester/Castiel she guessed. Gabe had tried to explain her son’s parentage but it was all a little murky to her. All she knew was that this baby held the last blood of the Winchester family combined with the grace that had made Castiel an angel.  
“He’s a strong healthy baby boy.” the doctor announced as they handed the squirming wet infant to her. She grabbed the baby and cradled him to her breast eagerly, taking in every detail of him. He was pale skinned like her and Castiel but he had the face of the Winchesters. His nose was strong and proud, his jawline already defined. But what caught her breath was that her son had one eye a hazel brown and one a vibrant green. Like he was Dean’s and Sam’s completely down the middle. It made the tears flow harder as she looked into the eyes she missed so terribly. She ran her lips through his shock of black hair even though he was still wet from birth. She smelled him, she touched him, she cradled him to her breast where he rooted for something to eat. Smiling she glanced at Gabriel who was also teary.   
“Just like his Dad.” Gabriel said with a faint blush to his cheeks.   
“What are you calling him?” the nurse who was tending her asked with a soft smile at the now content infant.  
“David Castiel Winchester.”

3  
Gabriel wasn’t prepared in the slightest to take care of a baby. But with Snow’s gentle patience he learned. He had no choice because Snow wasn’t always there. Sure she took some maternity leave but mentally she checked out quite a lot. Gabriel would leave her with little David in the nursery to go and get her some lunch or something of the sort and when he came back she would be in the exact same position without having so much as blinked in his absence. He worried, he tried to talk to her, but she was so damaged by the loss of the loves in her life that he didn’t know how to help her. So instead he took care of the baby and tried to be the happiness that all children need. As a former Trickster it wasn’t hard to be fun, but as an archangel who was tasked with raising this kid to know right from wrong he often worried about his own sense of morality.   
The years passed, David grew and Snow decided that he needed to grow up normal. As normal as he could since his mixed heritage and strange family dynamic made him so obviously different. When David was four they bought a house in a suburb and enrolled the kid in preschool. Gabriel was frantic on his first day of school, anxious about the kids growing grace plus the usual kids are dicks thing. Snow was her usual stoic self who prepared David’s lunch, gave him a pep talk about being the best person he could be and shuffled him off to the school bus. Gabriel didn’t handle it near so well. He went invisible and flew after the bus to make sure his boy was ok. He thanked his father that no one picked on David because the archangel would have rained down hell on any kid that did.   
So Gabriel seemed to be handling fatherhood pretty well in his opinion. Snow on the other hand was seeming more and more distant from her son. She was never neglectful, never mean or aggressive, just less interested then she should be. Gabriel still worried how to help her. He tried making her smile, he tried to lighten the load she handled around the house, he encouraged her to return to work at the hospital, he even considered getting her a date. But none of these things worked, she was just broken.   
Which was why David didn’t hear his mother laugh until he six years old. And when he did he looked almost scared.  
Him and “Uncle” Gabe were practicing throwing a ball between them when Snow came out onto the back porch with some drinks for the boys. She lay down the tray without a word, as usual, and stopped to watch them play. The first toss that David threw hit Gabe in the knee which made her snicker. The second hit him in the throat which made her snort and place a hand over her mouth. The third hit him in the stomach and this caused a chuckle to escape. The fourth and final toss went straight to Gabe’s crotch and while he doubled over with a huff Snow heard herself letting out loud belly laughs that made her double over and tears to leak from her eyes. David stopped his arm mid throw and just looked at her.  
“Mom?” he asked looking between her and Gabe.   
“Its fine David.” she said waving her hand at him between guffaws. David was still glancing between the two of them but a small smile was creeping onto his face. Gabriel was looking at Snow with something close to astonishment on his face. He had barely seen her smile let alone laugh so much that she cried. But this, this was progress.

4  
Snow wasn’t sure when things changed between her and Gabriel, but she stopped thinking of him as an angel and started to think of him as family some time between David’s seventh and eighth birthday. She was filling out some beneficiary papers at work and automatically signed Gabriel’s name as her next of kin. The pen wasn’t even off the paper when she stopped. Was Gabriel really the one she wanted raising her son? Wasn’t he already?  
“Whats up Snow?” Elizabeth, another nurse working the night shift, asked Snow when she noticed her smiling.  
“Nothing.” Snow shook her head but couldn’t stop smiling. For the first time since the death of the men in her life she felt like she actually had something that meant something to her. And it was in the form of a blonde haired archangel that her son called Uncle.  
Unfortunately her revelation wasn’t shared by Gabriel. He treated her the same as always, like she was a fragile piece of ice that would shatter any second if he didn’t watch her. She found his constant hovering to be annoying and wondered how she had put up with it all these years. Sadly she admitted it was because she hadn’t been fully here, fully aware of just how much he was a part of her life.   
“Gabriel, you have to stop trying to do everything!” she said in anger one night when she caught him doing dishes by a snap of his fingers while helping David with his homework.  
“What?” the angel looked up in surprise.  
“I am perfectly capable of washing the dishes. I won’t break.” she put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.  
“Sorry.” he shrugged but there was a small smile tugging on his lips. David was giving his mom a soft smile, the same one he used when she was doing something he found confusing.   
“Just let me do some housework please Gabe, I can handle it I promise.” she gave him a small smile.   
“Ok.” he gave in. He watched as Snow puttered around the kitchen with a small smile on his lips. David was asking him some questions about math and it took him a few seconds before he could pay attention to him.   
After that the housework was split evenly between the two of them, even when Gabriel insisted it was literally a snap for him to do it all, and David even got a list of chores to help out with. Things settled into more of a domestic balance then any of them had ever experienced and life started to become more normal.

5  
When David was ten Snow suddenly found herself looking at Gabriel in a new light. It was as sudden as her laughter that day all those years ago when she had slowly started to become normal again. Gabriel was in the yard teaching David to control his slowly growing wings, which Snow could only see a shimmering outline of, and to hide them from humans. It was pure luck that he hadn’t knocked over some kid or teacher at school really. But Gabriel had been teaching him slowly about the things he could do with his grace and flying was one of them.   
This afternoon Gabe was helping David to hide his wings in another plane of existence and the boy was watching his Uncle with a mix of concentration and adoration on his face. It was only a short while ago that David had revealed that he could see Gabriel’s wings no matter what the archangel did to them. And he was in awe of the towering golden appendages.  
“You need to remember the joins too David. You have to make your back look as smooth as a humans.” Gabriel reminded the shirtless boy. David was concentrating and his eyebrows were drawn down. Gabriel ran his fingers across his shoulder blades and nodded in approval.  
“Very good David. Now can you keep them hidden while you aren’t thinking about them?” he asked and reached his fingers down to tickle into the boys ribs. David laughed in surprise but his wings didn’t materialize. Snow beamed in pride.  
“Good job kiddo. Now why don’t you run inside and get at that math.” Gabriel tousled the black hair that was in desperate need of a cut. David smiled to him and did as he asked, stopping long enough to kiss his mother quickly.  
“He is so smart.” Gabriel said proudly as he walked up the steps and stood by Snow.  
“He is Sam’s son after all.” she replied.   
“Cas wasn’t no slouch either Snow.” he grinned at her.   
“You think he’ll be able to keep them cloaked in school?” she asked the angel as they walked inside. She was glancing at Gabriel who was watching as David bounded up the stairs to his room.  
“He’ll be fine.” he nodded. He smiled over at her and Snow was struck with just how handsome his vessel was. He wasn’t traditionally handsome, with his short stature and jutting chin. But there was so much life to him, a face that creased when he smiled and laughed which was quite often. His golden coloured eyes were often flooded with emotion even though he tried to hide it. Snow had been living with him long enough to know his tells.   
“I’ll start supper, meatballs for the kiddo tonight.” he grinned and veered off to the kitchen. Snow walked to the laundry muling over feeling she had long considered dead and buried. In the past ten years every time she had considered dating or finding someone else she went into a full blown panic attack. The idea of putting herself out there like that was terrifying, and how did she ever expect to replace what she had found with Dean, Sam and Castiel? And as a single mother of a mixed heritage child like hers how was she supposed to ask someone to come into her life and deal with everything? And how was she supposed to explain “Uncle” Gabriel to any new man in her life? It was just easier to be alone and deal with her pain.   
She was folding one of Gabriel’s shirts when she paused. She hadn’t been dealing with her pain alone though had she? Through it all the archangel had been there, silent yet supportive. He had raised David as his own son even though he was clueless about humans and babies in particular. He never got mad, never demanded she step up and get over herself. Snow trembled as she realized just how much Gabriel meant to her and her son. Tears began to prick at the back of her eyes and she thought about loving someone again. What if he left when David was grown? What if some supernatural badass came by and took him away from her like the others? What if he grew tired of her and decided they weren’t worth his effort any more? Could she open herself to him with all those risks? Snow continued to fold her families clothes while she thought about all these things.

6  
It was after David went to bed for the night Snow realized she had never really had a choice in the matter of Gabriel. She was weighing pros and cons of attempting to talk to the archangel about the matter when she wandered into the living room. Gabriel had his back to her trying to centre a shelf on the wall to place a few of David’s many trophy’s. He was a very gifted child, having intelligence, athleticism and kindness from all of his fathers. Gabe was standing back with a hammer in his hand glaring at the offending shelf that was slightly tipped on one side. Snow knew with one snap of his fingers he could place an entire array of shelves but because of her insistence of normalcy he was doing it the human way. And being severely pissed off by it. Snow walked up to him and gently tugged the hammer out of his hand.   
“Snow?” Gabriel’s voice was gentle, like it always was when he spoke to her. Snow smiled softly up at his golden eyes before taking his hand in his and pulling him upstairs. When she had him in her bedroom she quietly shut the door and turned to face the very puzzled angel.  
“I love you Gabriel.” she said placing her hand on his cheek. She was trembling, terrified of his reaction to her words, but she made herself do this.   
“You…you do?” he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Snow nodded and suddenly Gabriel’s face burst into one of his patented smiles. It lit up his whole face, made his golden eyes dance with glee and he swooped Snow into his arms.  
“I have loved you since David was born Snow.” he said before placing his lips against hers. It was a loving kiss, made to express all the feelings Gabriel had kept hidden all these years and Snow felt her cheeks grow wet with tears.  
“Snow?” Gabe asked in a panic as he felt the wetness against his own skin. He pulled back and looked at her in concern.  
“I’ve been so stupid Gabriel, so caught up in the past that I didn’t see what was in front of me all this time. I’m so sorry.” she apologized while peppering his face with quick kisses. Gabe was shaking his head squeezing her against him.  
“No apologies Snow, not for being human. And no more tears, not tonight.” he brushed away the tears and she nodded her agreement. Gabriel leaned down to place another kiss on her lips and Snow wrapped her arms around his neck. She tangled her fingers in his long golden hair and kissed him back.  
The kiss started out soft and gentle but quickly filled with passion and heat. Snow clung to Gabriel as he kissed her deeper, his tongue darting into her mouth to taste her. Snow pulled back with a smile.  
“Did you have cotton candy after supper?” she asked rolling her tongue in her mouth and tasting the sweet sugary confection.   
“Uh no, that’s just the way I taste.” Gabe managed to look shy and blushed at her question.  
“Delicious.” Snow commented before going back to kissing the angel. This time she licked inside of his mouth and Gabe moaned lightly. Snow began to tug at his clothes, demanding the feel of his skin against hers. Gabriel, ever eager to please, snapped his fingers and they were both suddenly gloriously naked.   
“That’s handy.” Snow said as she looked down to see all of Gabriel’s tanned golden skin. Her body tightened as she looked him over and she eagerly pulled him back to her bed.   
“Its been so long Snow, I can’t promise I’ll be able to take my time.” Gabe panted as she pushed him to the bed and ran her hands all over his warm skin.  
“Same.” she agreed kissing along his neck to nip at his collarbone. Gabe fisted her long black hair in his fingers and moaned. She reached down to stroke her fingertips over his hard length and Gabriel arched in under her.  
“Maybe we should release some tension before we settle in?” she whispered against his skin. Gabe didn’t answer so she grasped him tightly.   
“Snow!” Gabe choked out as his entire body ached with need. She was stroking him, her hand having the perfect grip on him and Gabriel knew it wouldn’t be long before he would be peaking.  
“Enjoy yourself Gabriel, there’s a long night ahead of us yet.” she smiled at him as she kissed along his chest. His skin was so warm, so soft and golden. She watched as Gabriel closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the bed before she eased her way between his legs. Her hand was stroking him at a steady pace but she wanted to know if he tasted sweet everywhere. So with no warning to the archangel she leaned in and took him completely into her mouth.

7  
“SNOW!” Gabriel couldn’t control the outburst of her name from his mouth. She had wrapped those beautiful lips around his length and was sucking him eagerly. Gabe hadn’t felt like this in so many years, and never so intensely. It was like every little touch Snow gave him was connected to his soul. He grit his teeth and tried not to embarrass himself by coming like a virgin teenage boy but she was so warm, and wet, and perfect.  
In minutes, seconds if he was being honest, Gabriel was arching into her mouth and filling her throat with his seed. He had meant to warn Snow, he really did, but it came on so fast and so good that he hadn’t been able to. But she didn’t seem to mind, swallowing each and every pump of him with a hum. When he was so sensitive that he flinched away from her she finally pulled off of him with a indecent pop.  
“I…wow…sorry.” Gabriel apologized for his quick trigger but Snow was just smiling at him.  
“You taste like candy.” she said crawling up his body to place a kiss on his lips. Gabriel eagerly tongued her and ran his hands up and down her back. Snow straddled his waist and it was to both of their surprise that Gabriel felt himself growing hard again.  
“Naughty angel.” Snow teased him as she ground her wetness up and down is length.   
“Only for you.” he sighed enjoying the sensations running through him. He had spent years looking after Snow, watching her heal and learn to live again. He couldn’t pin point the exact moment he fell in love with her, it probably happened over countless minutes together, but he had fallen for her and he had kept it to himself. But now she was his, here with him in this moment and he wasn’t going to waste a single second of it. Grabbing her hips he flipped them over with his angel strength so that he was nestled over her. Snow gave a surprised yelp but he kissed the sound away. His hands wandered all over the body he had come to desire and each sound she made was swallowed by his kiss. After a while she began to beg him for more.  
“Gabriel, please…” she panted against his lips as his hands travelled down her body to her hips.   
“Please what baby?” he teased her.   
“Touch me Gabriel!” Snow growled and Gabe chuckled. He did as demanded though and slid his fingers against her hot wetness. Snow gasped and arched against him. Her nails dug into his shoulder muscles and Gabe hissed.   
“Sorry.” she muttered out but he shook his head.  
“Feels good.” he told her caressing her more. He slid his finger inside of her and Snow moaned in under him. He continued to work her, marvelling at her tightness and heat then he couldn’t take it any more.  
“Have be to inside of you Snow.” he said removing his fingers and lining himself up with her opening. He paused to look at Snow with a question in his eyes. Snow lifted her hand and stroked his cheek while giving him a nod. Gabriel slid inside of her and it…was…heaven…  
“Gabriel!” Snow tossed her head back and moaned as he reached all the way inside of her. He paused, letting her adjust because holy heaven she was tight, and then he was thrusting inside of her. Gabriel held himself up on his elbows while he moved against Snow. She ran her nails down his back and sank them into his ass which urged him on even more. Thrusting harder Gabriel began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear while begging her to come.   
“Is that Enochian?” Snow asked pulling Gabriel’s face to look at her. He blushed when he realized that he had indeed been speaking the language of angels into Snow’s ear. Snow smiled and kissed him soundly.  
“More.” she pleaded and Gabriel began reciting her angelic poetry, comparing her to a morning sunrise and other sappy nonsense. He was glad she didn’t understand what he was saying because he would have been horribly embarrassed.   
“I’m close Gabe.” Snow announced as she panted against his neck. Gabriel nodded to indicate he was close as well. With one final thrust they both reached their edge at the same time, moaning and clenching around each other. Gabriel kissed Snow deeply as he rode out his orgasm and then lay there panting and covered in sweat.

8  
“Are you ok?” Gabriel asked Snow as they lay together in her bed covered in a big fluffy blanket. Gabriel had pulled her into his side and she was beginning to get drowsy.  
“More then ok.” she smiled up at him. Gabriel chuckled at her bed hair and kiss plumped lips.   
“I love you Snow.” he said turning serious which was very unusual for him. But he needed her to know, needed to make sure she wasn’t going to disappear into her own head again.  
“I love you Gabriel. And I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.” she leaned up on her elbow to kiss him.  
“Time is nothing to an archangel love.” he grinned.   
“Well its very important to a human.” she reminded him laying back down on his chest. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair and Gabriel became even more relaxed.  
“How do we tell David?” she asked after a minute when Gabriel started to let his eyes drift shut.  
“I…I don’t know. Do we tell him?” Gabe asked his eyes popping open.  
“Of course. But maybe we can wait a while. He has had a lot to handle lately, what with his wings and all.” Snow decided.  
“Ok.” Gabe agreed.   
“But we will tell him. And everyone else that asks.” she told him and he chuckled.  
“Messenger of God here babe, if you want I can announce it from the mountaintops.” he smiled and she laughed.   
“Maybe in a few years.” she gave him a happy smile before laying her head on his chest. Within minutes Gabriel felt her breathing even out and her body relax against him totally. He let his eyes drift close with a smile on his face and feeling happy for the first time in his life.

9  
David was always a smart boy, gifted in many ways from his multiple fathers. So it didn’t take him long to figure out that his mother and his Uncle were finally together. Growing up he had never questioned why the two raised him but weren’t mom and dad like all the other kids had. But with school, and puberty, and a sudden flooding of his grace David began to question everything. It made him sad that he couldn’t talk about his fathers when the kids in school asked. It made him mad when they laughed at him for his “uncle” who they all thought was just Mom’s new boyfriend. They teased him and tested his patience daily. But David took it all with a solemn patience that his mother assured him came from his father Castiel. So when he watched his mother and Gabriel working together in the kitchen he caught the gentle hand Gabe placed on his mother’s waist before removing it quickly. He saw the blush that rushed to her face when he leaned over to whisper something in her ear. And he saw the way they looked at each other over the table when they thought his head was down. David went to bed that night very happy and wondering how long it would take the adults to give him “the talk”. 

10  
Life moved on, David grew and eventually Gabriel felt he needed to do something to show the world how much he loved his Snow. When he was out shopping for groceries one day, because Snow insisted he at least pretend to be human and do things like shop, he passed a jewellery store and drew up short.  
“Dad?” David asked as he looked back and saw Gabe staring in the store window. The boy was now 15 and his voice had dropped to a deep gravel like all of his father’s. Some times Gabe was surprised he didn’t spit out rocks when he talked.  
“I want to marry your mother.” Gabriel said looking at David with as serious of an expression as the boy had ever seen on his face.   
“So marry her.” David shrugged. Who cared if they were married or not? As a teenager he had so much more important things to worry about then his parents getting married. Like Alison Becker at school who suddenly seemed very pretty to him.  
“I think I should ask her don’t you?” Gabe smirked at his disinterest.  
“I guess.” David rolled his eyes.   
“Come on kiddo, lets go pick out a ring.” Gabe grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the store.   
Gabriel paced the house that night until Snow came home from her shift at the hospital. She was tired, covered in mystery body fluids and had a far away look in her eyes. But that changed when she walked into the kitchen to see Gabriel on one knee with a ring held out to her.  
“Gabriel?” she asked with her heart in her throat.   
“Snow, I know our relationship hasn’t exactly been normal. There isn’t any one piece of our lives that screams normal. But you make me happy, you make me love and I’d like to think I do the same to you. So will you be my wife? Make this old archangel an honest man?” he asked her and she heard the fear in his voice.   
“Oh Gabe!” Snow squeaked as she nodded her head and grabbed at him to kiss him soundly on the lips. “Of course I will.”   
“Good, because I didn’t think my heart could take a no.” he grinned at her but his eyes were swimming. She kissed him again before he slid the ring on her finger.  
“But you’re going to have to get a real name.” she smiled at him.  
“I already have one dear. You didn’t think I’d been on earth this long without getting a fake identity did you? You my love will become Mrs. Gabriel Messenger.” he announced. David came into the kitchen for some water, saw his parents both on their knees crying and rolled his eyes.  
“Congrats Mom.” he said kissing her cheek and going about his business.

11  
The day Gabriel dreaded had finally come. He fought the panic that bubbled in his chest as he looked at his wife examining her crows feet in the mirror. Snow was aging and soon it would be evident that he wasn’t. So when Snow left for work and David was off to one of his soccer games Gabriel flew to the one place he hadn’t been in almost a thousand years.   
Heaven didn’t change. Gabriel wasn’t entirely sure it could change. Maybe that was why his father wanted to close the place up for good. The long stretches of business like hallways, the countless doors of personal heavens, the vast fields that the angels lived in…it was all the same. So when Gabriel found his own personal section of cloud he sat and he looked down on earth. The people bustled about, living lives that were terribly short and looking for their own slice of happiness. Gabriel had found his, knew his place in the world and for once was content to be there. He had Snow, a woman who loved him fiercely and passionately. He had David, his son in every way that mattered. He had a home, a life, a family. Gabriel smiled to himself.  
“Sir?” came a hushed voice from over his shoulder. Gabriel turned to see an angel looking at him in awe.  
“Yeah kid?” he asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I don’t mean to disturb you, but some of us were wondering…are you back?” the man asked nervously.  
“Back? What do you mean?” Gabe asked.  
“Are you coming back to heaven? Are you here to lead us?” the angel held such hope in his voice, such a desperate need to have someone tell him what to do.  
“Sorry, but I’m definitely not back.” Gabriel shook his head.  
“But…you’re the last archangel. We need you.” the angel pleaded.  
“Why can’t you guys understand? You don’t need anyone. God left, he left to see if you could figure it out on your own. Then came the archangels with their destiny and war and you followed like blind sheep. When they fell it was Castiel, someone who had no idea what he was doing and you followed him blindly as well. Listen kid and listen good cause this is the last decree I’ll ever make in heaven; live. Go and watch the humans, see how they make it through their little lives and try it. Now go, spread the word.” Gabriel waved his hand in dismissal and with fear on his face the angel disappeared. Would he go and tell the others what Gabriel had said? Probably. Would they listen? No, because his father had erred when he made angels. They followed orders and without those orders they were lost. Gabriel turned back to the edge of heaven and with a firm nod made his decision.   
Gabriel looked around to make sure there were no more straggling angels around before he flared his golden wings high above his head. They were enormous compared to the other angels, archangels having the largest of the wings in heaven. Sadly he preened the feathers that barely saw the light of day any more. He had always loved his wings, even his brothers were envious of their magnificent color. Especially Luci. As he stroked the feathers he let his mind wander back to his days in heaven with his three closest brothers and though they were fond memories they did not warm him like when he thought of Snow and David. Sighing heavily Gabriel stood up, flexed his wings, closed his eyes and fell from heaven.  
“GABRIEL, ARCHANGEL AND MESSENGER OF GOD, HAS FALLEN!”

12  
Snow was in a panic. She had no idea where her husband was and neither did David. No calls to his cell were being picked up, no prayers were being answered and no one had seen him in town all day. Snow felt her sanity cracking as she paced her living room wondering what had happened to the archangel. Nothing could hurt him surely? So where was he?  
There was a knock on the door and Snow raced to answer it. She expected it to be the police or some supernatural creature bringing news of Gabriel but instead she found the man himself at her door. And looking like he had just went ten rounds with a yeti.  
“Gabe, what happened?” she asked as he sank into her arms. His head was bloody and covered in mud as was the rest of his body. But he was smiling.  
“Did it Snow…finally did it.” he mumbled as she helped him to the sofa. David came racing down the stairs at the voice of his father and went to get some clean water when Snow asked him to.  
“What? What did you do Gabriel? Did someone attack you?” she asked looking over his injuries. Some were deep, some shallow, but all were bleeding and tender looking.  
“Nope.” he shook his head and lay back with his eyes closed.  
“Why aren’t you healing yourself?” David asked sitting on the other side of the angel.  
“Can’t.” he said.   
“Gabriel, what is going on?” Snow demanded and he cracked an eye to look at her.  
“I fell Snow.” he grinned.   
“I…” Snow struggled to understand what her husband was saying.  
“You gave up being an angel?!” David said quicker then Snow caught on. Gabriel nodded and shut his eye again.  
“WHAT?! Why would you do something like that Gabriel? What could possibly make you give up your grace?” Snow demanded.   
“You baby, its only ever been about you.” he opened his eyes to look at his wife and smiled. His split lip started to bleed again but he didn’t notice at all.  
“You gave up your wings for me?” she whispered unable to believe it.   
“I want to grow old with you Snow. I want to die with you.” he tried to explain reaching out to take her hands in his. She looked at him, looked past the dirt and blood and saw the same golden hair, same golden eyes, the same golden skin. And now he was human.  
“I…oh Gabriel!” she said as tears burst from her and she threw her arms around him. David watched them cry against each other as he tried to come to terms with the fact that his angel mentor was now just human. Did that mean he was on his own now? He felt like he still had so much to learn about his angelic side.  
“Oh, before I forget.” Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out one single golden feather. Snow and David looked at it in shock.  
“This is for you kid, so you’ll always remember what I taught you. Be good, no matter what happens in life just remember to be good.” Gabriel handed the feather to his son. David lifted the golden feather and watched as the sunlight glowed off of it. It was magnificent. Little did any of them know that the shining golden feather was the key to David changing the world.

13  
David Castiel Winchester was 45 when he lost both of his parents to something as simple and human as a car crash. Even though he was hitting middle age his angelic grace had stopped him aging at 25. So when he stood over his parents graves crying large wet tears he looked no older then a college kid. He didn’t have a wife, a girlfriend or even a large array of friends who could be here with them. His entire life was in the ground in front of him. But he wasn’t resentful, he was content. David knew his entire life that he had been born to do something very important and as soon as he did this one thing he would get to it.  
Taking one last glance at his parents graves David flexed his large wings and flew to heaven for the first and last time. He wore a golden feather around his neck, as he always did, and it glowed brightly as he approached a single door in an empty hallway. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and peeked inside.  
Gabriel was flying, large golden wings spread out around him as he flew higher and higher into the air. Snow was on the ground laying in the grass watching him with wide eyes. She was younger then David remembered her, her long black hair blowing in the breeze as she watched the archangel swoop and dive in the wind. With a whoop and laugh he let himself fall to the ground before flaring his wings at the last second to land gracefully over his wife.  
“You are beautiful.” Snow said placing her hand on his cheek. She kissed him tenderly and Gabriel wrapped his arms around her and rolled them in the grass. Snow was laughing and Gabriel peppered her face and neck with kisses. David smiled to himself. He took one long last look and then shut the door.   
“Can I help you sir?” a soft voice came from David’s shoulder. He turned and quickly saw a tall blonde haired angel looking at him quizzically. He was smiling but his eyes were tense.  
“Just checking something.” he shook his head.   
“I haven’t seen you here before.” the angel said.  
“Its my first time.” David agreed. The angel raised his eyebrows but David ignored him. He placed his forehead on the door and closed his eyes.  
“Good bye Mom, Dad.” he sighed and then he turned to the angel behind him.  
“Who are you?” the angel asked.  
“My name is Winchester.” David replied and immediately the angel lost his eyebrows in his hairline.  
“I…uh…” the angel muttered while he subtly tried to reach into his coat.  
“I wouldn’t go for that if I were you.” David warned him. He let the silver blade that Gabriel had given him recently slide into his hand and held it up.  
“Where did you get an archangel blade?” the angel asked in shock.  
“Just a gift from my father. Now you’re going to turn around and let me leave aren’t you?” he said. The angel nodded quickly.  
“Go to your friends, colleagues, co workers, anyone. Tell them I’m going to lock heaven and that any angel who doesn’t want to be caged in here should fall.” David told him and the angel fled.   
David had meant to leave heaven then, he wasn’t sure if the angel would go for back up or actually spread the word, but he didn’t want to be here longer then he needed to be. But then he felt a pull, a weird belly sensation that led him to a doorway down another long corridor. David put his hand on the doorknob hesitantly. When he opened the door and looked inside he was immediately met with the burst of fire works.   
“Lookit Sammy!” came a deep voice full of joy. David stepped inside and shut the door looking around as three men were leaning back against a sleek black car with beers in their hands and watching some fireworks. David recognized the car, it was the ’67 Impala that his mother had given him the keys to when he graduated high school. His father’s car.  
“Yes Dean, I saw the first hundred.” the tall man with long brown hair said smiling to his brother. In between them sitting stiffly was a man in a trench coat.  
“What do you think Cas?” Dean asked the man before slinging his arm around his shoulder. Cas, Castiel if David had to guess, smiled at Dean before laying his head on his shoulder.  
“They’re beautiful Dean.” he replied. David kept quiet with his hand on the door knob as he looked as his three fathers. He could see himself in each of their features and his eyes teared up. Quickly he turned and left before anyone could notice him there. He shut the door and leaned back against it with tears in his eyes.   
When he was able to compose himself David straightened and flexed his shoulders to get his wings working again. Giving one last look at the door behind him he flew back to earth and got into his car. The deep rumble of the engine was a soothing as ever but David had other things on his mind. Like now that he knew his parents, all of them, were happy in heaven he was going to do what he had been born to do. Sealing up heaven and hell would take all his strength but with the golden feather around his neck as his guide he would do it.

“THE WARDEN IS COMING!”


End file.
